Подруга моя
Подруга моя — песня из сборника «Винкс Клуб: Избранное». Английская версия песни была также использована в клипе «Winx Club Secret Video — Winx Secret Fairy Diary!» Текст Русский Ты — подруга моя, Ты знаешь, что я Доверю тебе любой секрет. Ты так далеко, И мне нелегко, Ведь лучше подруги в мире нет. Приключений хоровод… Я с тобою буду… Ты знай — буду рядом я всегда… Ясный летний день и осенний дождь, И зимою снег — ты со мною идёшь. Обо всём на свете Говорить с тобою мы можем Вместе. И смех, и слёзы, Радость и печаль, И жара и грозы, Август и февраль… И всегда поём мы с тобой вдвоём Волшебную песню. Ты… ты так далеко, И мне нелегко, Но дружбе разлука не страшна. И если беда, Я знаю всегда — Сумеешь помочь мне ты одна. Приключений хоровод… Я с тобою буду… Ты знай — буду рядом я всегда… Ясный летний день и осенний дождь, И зимою снег — ты со мною идёшь. Обо всём на свете Говорить с тобою мы можем Вместе. И смех, и слёзы, Радость и печаль, И жара и грозы, Август и февраль… И всегда поём мы с тобой вдвоём Волшебную песню. Летать с тобою вместе… Летать… Вместе с тобой… Летать с тобою вместе… Ты знаешь, хочу я… С тобою вместе… Летать с тобою вместе… Ты знаешь, я хочу с тобой… Опять… С тобою вместе… Радоваться вместе… Весело смеяться… Летать с тобою вместе… Плакать с тобою вместе… Летать с тобою вместе… Радоваться вместе… Весело смеяться…. Летать с тобою вместе… Вместе… Английский You're my very best friend The one who knows me The one to stick it out 'til the end And as I go through These moments with you All of these memories fill my mind (my mind) Oh, the crazy things we've done You know I'd do it all again Yeah, love turns them tears Through battles and fun When we first met When I got my wings (When I got my wings) I can't forget Any of these things (Any of these things) When I fall apart You always lift my heart And that's why I love you When I change my mind (Change my mind) You are just in time When I lose my faith And I'm afraid to fly You are by my side We will be 'till the end Forever best friends I was young and so shy Hidin' from my life Was lost in my dreams Wishin' I could fly Then you came around And that's when I found The magic inside me And there it was The whole universe to see I wanna fly up there with you 'Cause you have always Been there for me When we first met (When we first met) When I got my wings (I got my wings) I can't forget (I can't forget) Any of these things (Any of these things) When I fall apart You always lift my heart And that's why I love you When I change my mind (Change my mind) You are just in time (Just in time) When I lose my faith (Lose my faith) And I'm afraid to fly (Afraid to fly) You are by my side (You are by my side) We will be 'till the end ('till the end) Forever best friends (best friends) Forever, and ever Forever, and ever I hope we'll be best friends Forever and ever Forever and ever Forever and ever Forever and ever I will always be there for you Forever and ever Forever and ever Forever and ever Forever and ever Forever and ever Forever and ever Forever and ever Forever and ever Forever and ever Forever and ever Forever and ever Forever and ever Forever and ever Forever and ever Forever and ever Forever and ever Forever and ever Forever and ever Forever and ever Forever and ever And ever And ever Видео thumb|left|335 px Категория:Песни Категория:Винкс Клуб: Избранное